Kakashi's Daughter
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Kakashi has a daughter with a random nin from wind country. And after fifteen years she finally finds him and things get strange and awkward for the two now that her mother had died and her father has shown up into the picture after fifteen years.
1. Chapter 1

**Introductions and New Beginnings**

_Ok so let's say that Kakashi had a daughter with some random chick in Wind County, but he didn't know about her, and after her mom dies she goes on a search for her dad, Kakashi. Well she knows what he looks like because, according to her mom, she looks exactly like him, well minus her dark purple eyes. So after her mom dies she goes to the place her mom told her to start looking before she died, Konoha. Well, that happened to be all her mom told her but her mom also gave her a picture of him and her mom. This girl is fifteen and Kakashi is thirty-four. Just putting that out there so he doesn't seem so bad for having a child so young. Anyway on with the story! Oh yeah and her name is Amaya._

Amaya walked into the gates of the village earning several looks of suspicion and quite a lot of stares. She looked through the crowd to try and find anyone that looked like the man in the picture, to find someone, sitting at a table in a Ramen shack, with three other people that looked maybe a year or so older than her. _Are they his children also, is he even my father?_ She wondered to herself as she moved forward slowly.

The only blonde at the table looked up and his jaw dropped letting a little Ramen juice spill out. He quickly recollected himself and said a name that sounded like, from what she could hear, "Kakashi!" The man snapped his attention up from a book in his hands to what the blonde was gawking at. Kakashi's eyes widened as he shook his head a little. The other two looked up and tilted their heads sideways and the only girl looked from Kakashi and then back to the girl and back to Kakashi.

Kakashi sat dumbfounded. The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded up picture and held it up in comparison. He looked exactly like the man now standing in front of her, there was only two differences between him and the picture, one, he was with her mother. Two he was smiling, not looking shocked. Her emotions were everywhere. She kind of felt like she wanted to hug him, but yet she also wanted to hurt him, but she was also confused.

She wanted to hug him because she had finally found him. She wanted to hurt him because he didn't stick around and help her mother out, and he had made her have to look for him. She was also confused because she wasn't sure why he hadn't stayed with her and her mother. She finally got the nerve to speak. "I think you're the guy I'm looking for. This is you right?" She held up the picture of him and her mother. All he could do was nod. "Well in that case." She swallowed hard and took off her sunglasses. "I'm Amaya, your daughter."

From the table behind them you could a snicker and two gasps. The blonde who had pointed her out to Kakashi walked up, his jaw still dropped, walked up to them. He coughed then smiled at her. "So this is your dad huh? Well I'm Naruto, one of his students. This is Sai, and that girl with the pick hair, is Sakura." He pointed them out to her pointing to himself in the process.

"Hi, um, I'm sorry but did I hear you right when you said that you were Kakashi's daughter?" Sakura asked. Amaya nodded slightly as she took the seat next to Naruto leaving Kakashi standing, still dumbfounded. He turned on his heels and walked to the table and sat next to Sakura and stared at the girl who looked extremely like her.

"Well." Kakashi finally said. "Amaya, do you know where you're staying at tonight?"

She was stumped by the question. That was something she hadn't really thought of. She actually hadn't thought of anything. She had brought all the money she had and all of the things she could put in her pack. She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a small roll of hundreds. "How much is a motel?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a look of 'are you really going to make her stay at a motel?' Naruto was the first to speak out of the four. "Awe Kakashi you can't make her stay at a motel! I mean come on man she is your daughter. I'm sure you can find room in your house for her to stay somewhere." Amaya fought to hold back a smile. "But hey, if you don't want her to stay at your place, she can stay in my spare bedroom." Kakashi's uncovered eye narrowed at him.

"That won't be necessary, she can stay in my spare bedroom." He got up and walked over to where they sat. "I hate to leave you all so soon but I'm going to take Amaya to my house and show her around."

Naruto stood up and offered Amaya a hand. "Well alright then. Hey I'll drop by Sensei's place tomorrow and pick you up and show you around the village." Amaya took the hand offered out to her and nodded in response to Naruto's offer. Amaya and Kakashi walked in silence. Amaya avoided eye contact with the villagers afraid of their judge mental eyes.

Kakashi walked up to the door of his apartment building and unlocked it. She walked in slowly taking in the scenery of the mess. If Kakashi left for work, or whatever he does, that would be another thing she could do, after a tour of the village of course. Kakashi looked at her, and then felt a slight blush for on his cheeks as he noticed the mess of his own house.

"Um, I apologize about the mess. The spare, I mean your room, is this way. If you don't mind me asking, how long do you plan on staying?" He said as he gestured to the hallway. She scratched above her elbow and followed him to her new room, at least she was accepted here by him. That was all she had wanted in the beginning.

"I'm not sure." She said as she put the bag on the bed and turned to face him. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem. I'm sorry that I'm not the greatest with guests."


	2. The First As Father and Daughter

The First as Father and Daughter.

Amaya awoke late that morning. She had slept more comfortably than she had thought. When she walked out into the living room Kakashi was sitting at the table with a plate of crumbs sitting in front of him. He glanced up from the book that was in front of him and he felt the sudden urge to ask, "so how was your first night as a daughter?" The question didn't come out like he had hoped it would.

Amaya was angered by this question. "I've always been a daughter and for the past fifteen almost sixteen years you've been a father. The only difference between us, in that sense, is I've always known. You haven't." She felt slightly guilty after saying it but she thought he deserved it, so did he.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I have just one question. Why didn't you stay?" The question had slipped out with out her meaning for it to. Kakashi felt hurt by it.

"I didn't know about you. I didn't even know you existed."

"What does it matter if you knew or not? If you had known would you have stayed? Would it have changed your mind?" More words spilled out of her mouth unintentionally.

"Probably not." He said, at least they had a couple things in common besides their looks. They were both brutally honest and their words just seemed to drop out of their mouths with out their consent.

"At least your honest." Right at that moment someone knocked on the door. Kakashi sighed a long drawn out sigh. "Saved by the knock." She said before walking to the door. She turned back to him. "It's not my house. Do you care if I open the door?" Her hand was on the handle and he nodded before she opened the door to see Naruto standing there. "Oh, crap I forgot you were coming. Hey, hold on a second I am going to go get dressed before we go k?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and she turned to go down the hall way to 'her room'.

Naruto walked over to the table where Kakashi sat, still. "Wow, you guys are so alike it's weird. I mean yeah I'm here to pick her up but technically she's still late, because she's not even ready yet. And the hair, it's creepy. I mean her's is like flattened and your stands up on end but the color. Would that be considered the dominant gene? And when she smiles she's got your freaky eye crease thing but you can see her whole smile, so it looks better on her." When Amaya walked back out of the bedroom the top half of her hair was pulled up in a bun, and these beautiful blue chop sticks had held up the bun, her sunglasses were on and she looked like she was ready to go explore. "Wow."

Kakashi cleared his throat to make his existence known again to the blonde sitting next to him at the table. Naruto nearly immediately snapped out of what seemed like a trance. Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled as he walked over to where Amaya stood and ushered her towards the door. When both Naruto and Amaya left, Pakkun appeared and gave Kakashi a questioning look. "Who was that pretty girl boss?"

"That pretty girl, happens to be my daughter." Pakkun looked more confused then ever at this statement. "She's almost sixteen Pakkun, it seems about right. She looks almost exactly like me, only her features are more on the girly side. She even has my attitude. I doubt she knows it but she does." Kakashi sighed and looked at the pug. "I don't know what to do Pakkun. I don't know how to be a father."

"I guess that's why you ran away in the first place huh boss? After you came back form that mission you seemed all depressed and confused and everything. I'll never understand human relations. But anyway boss, looks like you're gonna have to try and be a dad. But you outta be nicer to here than telling her that you wouldn't have stayed around helped her momma out and helped her grow. Boss, you don't have much time left before someone else swoops in takes her from you. Someone is bound to see the beauty in her and they are going to wanna marry her boss. You outta get in the quality time while you can."

"I know, but I just I don't know how." Kakashi confessed. Kakashi got up and walked to his room. He changed quickly and headed for the training grounds. He needed to clear his head and avoiding all people at this point seemed like a good idea.

Naruto had taken her sight seeing and had taken her to the 'best Ramen shack ever', where they ate lunch and then took her around sight seeing some more. During their sight seeing Amaya was introduced to Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Iruka, Tenten, Gai, Lee, and just about anyone else that Naruto thought would be interesting for her to meet. Everyone at first thought she was Kakashi trying to play a prank on them by turning into the female form of himself. But even as a female Kakashi, he would still have his mask on.

"Hey Amaya I have a question. Is your last name by any chance Hatake?"

"Uh, yeah it is. Why? How did you know?"

"Well I was just wondering because Kakashi's last name is Hatake and well it just seemed reasonable." He said trying to sound smarter than he actually was by using a 'big' word.

"Oh, I never really bothered to see. I guess that could have made finding him a lot easier in the past. Because I have been searching ever since my mom got sick, to see if he could help if I had found him."

"Your mom was sick?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's how she died. She's been sick since I was about ten. Then a couple months ago she died and told me that if I was going to continue looking for my father, that I should start in Konoha."

"Oh, I'm sorry that your mom died." She shrugged.

"It's alright I guess. I'm still trying to adjust to having a dad instead of having a mom. But I'll get there eventually." She sighed. "Hopefully." She added, more for her benefit than Naruto's.


	3. Bonding for Both of Their Benefits

Bonding For Both of Their Benefits

Naruto had taken Amaya out to dinner and then brought her home to where Kakashi was waiting impatiently for her to arrive. At first he tried to occupy his time by reading his book, but for once since he had gotten the book, it wasn't enough to occupy his time, or mind. He decided to take the pugs idea and spend as much time with her as he possibly could before someone swept her off her feet. When she finally walked through the door Kakashi was pacing the living room floor. When he had seen her, his face lit up and the eye crinkle appeared.

Naruto laughed a little at his remark from earlier this morning. "Hey, Amaya, do you wanna come and spar with Sensei, Sakura, Sai, and me tomorrow?"

"Hm, sure. Sounds like fun. See you then!" She said as she waved him good bye. "So...?" She trailed off as things suddenly got awkward.

"Listen, Amaya, I know that I haven't been there in the past. But I'm here now. So I was thinking that we could make up for lost time." He suggested.

"I would like that. But I only have one thing to say, and you can take this how ever you want to take this as. We are only together because I spent the last five years of my life looking for you. The only reason I even started looking for you was to see if maybe, just maybe, you were a good, decent guy, and would help mom get the treatment she needed to stay alive. I don't know if you really are that nice, caring guy I had hoped for, but you are the most difficult person in the world to find Kakashi!" The words sliced through him like daggers, or rather poked him like a thousand tiny tacks. It made his body go numb and his knees went weak under him but he fought to keep his ground.

"What do you mean, your mom was sick?" That was about all he could get out. Which was apparently not a bad thing to ask. Amaya's spirit lightened after he asked the question, she was glad to know that at least he would pretend that he was concerned or that he cared, at this moment she didn't care if he was pretending or not.

"Well at first it just seemed like the common cold, you know? But then it started getting worse and the slight coughing turned into hacking and with the hacking came the blood. And it slowly progressed, getting worse and worse. Until about a month ago when she couldn't get out of bed anymore. She couldn't do anything, she was so fragile. And she knew that I was looking for you, and the last thing she said to me before she never spoke to me at all anymore, were start your search in Konoha, and she handed me the picture of you and her. That was the last time I ever saw or heard from my mom. And now, here I am."

Kakashi saw the tears that flowed from under her sunglasses. Her hands were folded in her lap. Kakashi extended his arm over and placed a hand on hers. She didn't yank her hands away like he was expecting. "I know this might take some getting used to, but Amaya, please don't ever call me Kakashi again. I would rather be shout a thousand times than hear my own daughter call me Kakashi again. So please when you address me, call my dad, or something along those lines."

With those words her earned a small giggle from her. He smiled from under his mask. "hey, uh, _dad_, I think I'm going to go to bed now." They both were a little startled at how the word sounded so natural for them both. "Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to go to bed. Tomorrow will be the first time I've sparred with anyone since a couple months or so before mom passed. So I'm going to need my rest."

"Yeah, probably. Oh, the towels are in the cabinet next to the bathroom." He added as she walked out of her room with a pile of clothes.

"Thanks." said, it was sort of muffled through the door, but still understandable. Kakashi smirked as he walked past the bathroom as steam rolled out from under the door. Amaya got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. By force of habit she sat on the cold tile floor. She sighed as she remembered about a year ago when she would have to go and help her mom because after a shower she was to weak to even move from the bathroom to her bedroom.

Thinking about her mother made Amaya want to cry. It used to be that thinking about her unknown father made her want to cry. Now that she had found him it was like he'd been there for forever, now it was her mom, the one who _had_ been there for her when she needed someone to be there for her, who was missing from her life. With out a dad she had made it through her first everything. She had made it through her first steps and sentences. She had made it through her first crush and boyfriend. She had made it through her first rejection and breakup. She had made it through her first period and through her first bra. She had made it through everything with out her father. How was she going to make it through anything with out her mother?

She couldn't think of how she was going to do it. But she was determined to do almost everything with her father, she was going to make the most of what they had left. If he was willing to put out, then so was she.


	4. My Daughter and ANBU, Unthinkable

My Daughter and ANBU, Unthinkable

Amaya woke early in the morning this time to her surprise Kakashi was still asleep. She knocked on his door, and when he didn't answer she pounded on the door. She was afraid to walk in his room because she was afraid of what she would find in there. Finally she gave up. "DAD GET UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled as she pounded harder of the door.

Slowly Kakashi stirred and rolled over in his bed. "Alright I'm up." He wasn't used to someone pounding on his door telling him to get up. All of his students were used to him being late, Amaya was new to this. He was definitely going to have to explain to her that the team always expected him to be late and that if he showed up on time they would be full of energy and he would have to put up more of a fight.

Finally after laying in bed dozing off again for thirty minutes he dragged himself out of bed. As soon he opened the door he caught Amaya's fist. She smiled as she pulled her hand away. "Ha-ha sorry I was just going to check and see if you were going to ever get out of bed." Her eye crease was exactly like his, well almost. Her hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail and she was in a pair of shorts that were a little shorter than knee length and tank top. It was extremely hot in and out of the house so Kakashi went back into his room to change. "Pfft, good morning to you to I guess."

When he walked out of his room again, he looked at her with a tired eye. "I'm not really a morning person, and as far as good ones go, this is not at the top of my list."

"Well someone is grouchy. I made coffee though, want some?" Kakashi sighed a long drawn out sigh and dropped his head.

"Yes," he said before lifting his hear back up to see the girl in the kitchen pouring two cups. With his elbow propped on the table and his face in his hand he began to doze off again. His visible eye opening and then slowly closing, and opening again sharply then slowly closing again.

When he had finally gotten to the point where he wasn't going to open his eye again, Amaya slammed her hands on the table, shaking both the table and Kakashi. "DAD!" He was startled awake. "Good, glad to see your back with the living. Anyway, how did you sleep?" She asked with a laugh at Kakashi's failed attempt to glare at her.

"Would have been better if someone hadn't pounded on my door at eight in the morning." he said while glancing at the clock. "I could have still been asleep. But, I'm not." he stated with a yawn.

"Hey, dad, I have a question."

"And what's that?"

She pointed to his mask, "what's with the thing on your face? Do you sleep with it on? Does that make it hard to breath? What kind of fabric is that made out of? Do you wear that when you take a shower? Can you breath with it on while it's soaking wet?" she paused but only to take a breath. "Do the chicks here think it's hot? Why do you wear it all the time? Do you ever take it off?" He held up his hand to keep her from speaking.

"This thing on my face is something I've been wearing for a long time. Sometimes I sleep with it on, depending who is here. It does make it hard to breath sometimes, like during hard exercise when its hard for a normal person to breath with out it. It's made of a really thin fabric so it's light and it just kind of feels like and extra layer of skin. I don't wear it when I take a shower, because like any other guy I have facial hair and I for one don't like it. It's extremely difficult to breath with it soaking wet. Yes, most 'chicks' here think it's hot. I wear it all the time because of personal reasons. And I take it off frequently, when I'm alone mainly." He gestured her to continue with any questions she may or may not have had.

"I'm done. But wow that's a lot of information, I think I started spacing out after you said something about thin fabric." After that the two got ready for training and Amaya followed Kakashi to the training grounds to find Sai, Sakura, and Naruto nearly breathless.

"God what took you guy so long?" Naruto asked.

"It's Kakashi, Naruto, what did you expect?" Sakura laughed out. "Well if your going to start training with us you might as well warm up. It's going to be hard to keep up with us." Amaya sparred with Sakura first. Just little kick, and punches, at first. From Sakura's point of view it was something of, kick, punch, side sweep, kick, kick, punch, dodge, dodge, punch, dodge, jump, dodge, duck, dodge, side sweep, block, dodge, hit. The hit was not made by Sakura, it was made by Amaya.

From Amaya's point of view it went something along the lines of dodge, duck, jump, dodge, dodge, duck, kick, kick, duck, kick, side sweep, kick, punch, kick, jump, punch, dodge, punch. Amaya wasn't nearly as worn out as Sakura was, also not as injured. She smiled as she sat down next to Naruto who had finally stop to take a break.

"Amaya, how long have yo been training?" Sakura asked.

"I've been training for ANBU since I was about five. I wanted nothing more then to join ANBU, when I was younger. I would still love to be in, but my goals have been out of reach for a while now." Kakashi's ear perked up at the sound of ANBU and he wasn't pleased to hear it either.


	5. Caught Singing in the Shower

Caught Singing in the Shower

After training Amaya and Kakashi went back to his house to clean up before going out to lunch with the rest of the team. Amaya was the first to take a shower. She went to her room in a rush to make sure she beat Kakashi to the bathroom. She felt like a child in doing so but sweat wasn't one of the things she liked. She grabbed the green apple scented shampoo and conditioner and a towel and practically ran to the bathroom.

She put her things on the back of the toilet and went back to retrieve her clothes. She smiled as she shut the door behind her and turned on the hot water. She turned on a small amount of cold water to make the right temperature. She turned back to the door and locked it before stripping down to her birthday suit. She glanced in the mirror before turning away from a sight she never liked. She put one foot in the shower and inhaled at the touch of the water which felt cold at first. Her body quickly adjusted. She stood under the water for a minuted before running her hands through her hair a few times. She spiked in all on top of her head before flattening it again.

She loved her hair spiked on top of her head before she turned twelve and it got super long. Every time she cut it, it seemed that with in a week it had gotten long again. So she decided that it wasn't worth the hassle of spiking it if it wouldn't stay short. She smiled as a song popped into her head. She hummed to the melody at first as she grabbed the shampoo and poured some into her hand.

She rubbed it through her hair, the green soap forming bubbles in her silver hair. When she was younger she would worry about the different kinds of shampoo colors staining her hair and never being able to get them out. She never died her hair, or put the fake hair color spray in her hair like all the other kids in her school and at the academy. She didn't want anything to mess with the color of it. She was still humming the melody as she put she head back under the water and rinsed the shampoo.

By the time she had the conditioner in her hair she was mouthing the words to the song. The silent words of tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here I'm gonna walk away like everyday I said I would. She began to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. The words of the song began to flow out of her mouth with more voice put to them. She was a great singer, but she would never sing in front of people, especially if she knew they were listening.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away like everyday I said I would. And, tomorrow I'm gonna listen, to that voice of reason inside my head tellin' me that we're no good. But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow." Kakashi stood leaned up against the door listening to her voice as Naruto walked in through the front door with Sai and Sakura. He glanced down the hall way To see Kakashi's ear pressed to the bathroom door. Kakashi noticed him and brought his fingers to his lips ushering him to be quiet and come listen.

She continued singing, clueless that anyone was there. "We're like fire and gasoline. I'm no good for you, you're no good me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight I'm gonna love ya like there's no! Tomorrow, I'll be stronger. I'm not gonna break down and call you up, when my heart cries out for you. And tomorrow, you won't believe it but when I pass your house I won't stop no matter how bad I want to"

Naruto had a grin that spread from ear to ear as she continued singing. Kakashi and Naruto both seemed pleased at the sound of her voice. Naruto obviously more than Kakashi. "But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you. You're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow." She held out the word tomorrow. Kakashi looked at Naruto with the fatherly eyes that said, 'if you touch her in anyway that means anything close the that I will tear your head off.' Naruto gulped in response to Kakashi's threat.

Amaya continued to sing her song, completely oblivious to everything going on outside of the bathroom. "Baby when we're good you know we're great. But there's to much bad for us to think, that there's anything worth trying to save. But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time to rock you strong in there arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight I'm gonna love ya like there's no tomorrow. But tomorrow I'm gunna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away like everyday I said I would."

She let water run and stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her. When she got out of the shower she knew someone was listening at the sounds of awe coming from the other side of the door. She dried her self and got dressed and decided to spike her hair on top of her head for the first time in three years. She smiled into the mirror. She like her reflection when she was dressed but she hated her figure.

She turned off the water and opened the door just as quickly. Naruto stumbled forward and Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "Hey if it helps, in our defense, you're really good." Naruto said as caught him from falling on her. She rolled her eyes as she stepped through the two. Sakura, Sai swore they were looking at a female Kakashi and wondered if that's what he would look like with out a mask.


	6. Naruto did What

Naruto Did What?

"Whoa, who is that chick?" Gaara asked as he and Naruto were going to the ramen shack. Naruto glanced over to see Amaya walking with Sakura. She smiled and waved at him. He of course, waved back. "Dude! You're holding out on me! Who is that?" Gaara continued to pester him.

"That is Amaya, my girlfriend." He said with a cocky smirk.

"No, dude she looks a hell of a lot like Kakashi." Gaara said pushing his was past Naruto's arm to catch another glimpse of Amaya. Her silver hair spiked on top of her head made her look so much like him.

"Well, she should. That's Kakashi's daughter." Gaara's mouth opened wide enough that Naruto had to make the comment of, "close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." Gaara quickly shut his mouth and smacked Naruto in his arm.

"Does Kakashi know you're dating his daughter?" Gaara asked.

"Well, uh, no." Naruto said with a very questioning expression that came across his face.

"Well, you're going to die soon. Because, I think he knows now by the look he's giving you." Naruto spun in the direction Gaara was looking to see absolutely nothing. "Ha, you're so jumpy when it comes to Kakashi now."

"Yeah, I'm just waiting till he does find out and kills me for it." Naruto then nearly fell forward and someone jumped on his back. He quickly grabbed that persons legs and looked to see who it was. When he turned his head, someone pressed soft lips to his. His eyes went wide, until he realized it was Amaya. She pulled her head back from his and squeezed his neck causing him to cough a little.

"I love you to death!" She said through gritted teeth, as if trying her hardest not to really kill him. She loosened her grip on his neck when he coughed out the words I love you too. She laughed as she ran her hands through her hair and messed it up. He growled a little at her actions. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck but making sure not to choke him this time.

She kissed his cheek, and saw how they turned a slight shade of pink. Gaara rolled his eyes and stopped walking. Amaya hopped off of Naruto's back causing him to stumble back this time. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her in for a hug. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she asked, "where are you guys going?"

"Just to the Ramen shack, I would ask if you wanted to come but Sakura looks like if I steal you away she'll tear my head off." He laughed waving to Sakura who stood with a hand on her hip and a glare on her face.

"Yeah, I have shopping plans with her and Ino."

"Shopping, with Sakura, and Ino. That sounds super boring. Well not really, it just doesn't sound like something you would be interested in." He said pulled back a little to get another look at her eyes, which were covered by her sunglasses. He sighed and kissed her. When he looked back up, Kakashi was standing behind Amaya, with a very pissed off look in his eye.

Naruto being the little chicken he is, jumped. Amaya however just stood there with a happy expression across her face. She smiled at Kakashi, "well hi dad." She said. "How was your morning? Sleep well? Sorry I didn't leave a note, Sakura pulled me out of the house before I could." She acted as if he hadn't caught the two kissing in the middle of the street. She acted as if Naruto wasn't even there, even though she had a death grip on his hand.

Naruto wiggled his fingers slightly, but since her grip tightened he stopped afraid of loosing his hand completely instead of just the feeling. Kakashi looked at Naruto and crossed his arms over his chest, "well, I think I'll be going now!" Gaara said, sort of awkwardly, and began to walk away, when Naruto shot him a look that said, don't leave me here alone! Sighing he turned back to the other three people and rocked on his heals.

"If you were going shopping with Sakura why are you standing here kissing Naruto?" Kakashi asked, in a calm cool voice.

"W-well, y-you see, uh Amaya and I are, uh, d-dating." Naruto stammered out the words. Amaya made a he-he sound, before smiling at Kakashi who looked more angered then ever. He looked as if he was going to explode and no one wanted to be near him or with-in the throwing distance of a kunai. But of course, Amaya thought the world sort of revolved around her and that her long lost father wouldn't throw a kunai at her new boyfriend. She was wrong.

Naruto ducked, the kunai nearly missing his head but cutting off about a millimeter of his hair. Amaya's eyes widened registering what had just happened. She stammered on what to say. The next kunai Kakashi had pulled out of his belt almost hit Amaya as she stood in front of Naruto, eyes closed tightly waiting for impact. But the only thing that hit her, were her father's words. "You hurt her and I swear to god you will have no reason to call your self a man anymore."

Naruto's breathing came more rapidly as thoughts of no longer being a man anymore came to his mind. Thoughts never being able to go to the bathroom by your self anymore, and that wasn't even the worst that could happen. He could die from it. Amaya heard Naruto gulp and stutter, "yes sir. But Sensei you have to understand that I would never hurt her. I love her."

Kakashi scoffed, "you both are to young to know what love is."


End file.
